


Maybe he's fine

by hvnjaes



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnjaes/pseuds/hvnjaes
Summary: The relationship of Choi Chanhee and Lee Juyeon has been a daydream since the start, but something can't stop bothering Chanhee's mind everytime he leaves Juyeon alone. Maybe he just worry too much, and he's okay. He wants so think that his boyfriend, maybe, is fine.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 11





	Maybe he's fine

_“Don’t think too much about it, Choi Chanhee. It must be another one of his episodes, nothing beyond that”_

Then he remembered how much things can turn whenever Juyeon starts to have one of those.

“Sh*t” he cussed to himself, ignoring the fact that he wasn’t alone. Clearly, all of the eyes atleast at 5 meters of his perimeter were now looking at him, judging, saying whatever it came to their minds to themselves or the person next to them. If it was any other situation, he would care. But right now, his mind was only focused in one thought: his boyfriend, him being by himself, the one he wanted to contact since hours ago, without getting no other answer rather than _“Hello, This is Lee Juyeon’s boyfriend. I’m sorry but Juyeonnie can’t pick up the pone at this moment. Leave a message or call later”._

The message they both recorded for each other phones. He got tired of hearing the same note all over and over again. Maybe he was worrying too much about it, maybe not. Maybe he shouldn’t have left his office earlier, got into an argument with his boss, Sangyeon, or maybe he really should have so he could check by himself the condition.

But that means he didn’t trust the person he always claimed to love the most. Chanhee knew it wasn’t like that, not at all. Since they met, that time in highschool the older joined his art club. Juyeon had a silly personality, often calling himself dumb, and messing with the things in every place he was. There was one time they had to work together, and Chanhee asked to lend him a bigger pencil, and in the process, he hit one of the paint barrels, spreading the content everywhere in the floor.

That day, they had to spend the whole evening cleaning up after the activities ended. At first, the younger felt angry, and he didn’t hesítate to show.

_“Ah, really. It wasn’t even my fault!”_ snorted trying to avoid eye contact with the other already using a wet towel to absorb all the paint. He felt how, slowly, the atmosphere at the place started to feel more and more cold. Juyeon didn’t say a word about it, bitting his bottom lip, doing his biggest effort in the labor.

Chanhee knew he shouldn’t have acted like that, they were a team after all. Also, it was an accident. He have seen how the club president scolded the black-haired over the littlest thing the whole month since he joined, he, definitely, didn’t wanted to put another burden in his shoulders.

Taking the dry towel next to the older, Chanhee started to clean too. They didn’t say a word the whole evening, and there wasn’t any other interaction than accidental brief looks. But, that day, the hours they spent together alone, marked an start to this unexpected moment.

Juyeon was a talkative person, atleast in comparision to Chanhee. But the last one was such a great listener. They had the opportunity to open at each other with the pass of the weeks. Every afternoon, they greeted each other while having lunch, staring at each other without noticing.

“ _Choi Chanhee, calling from earth.”_ said a voice in front on him, along with a small hit on his forehead, that quickly turned pink in contrast of his milk-like skin. _“Ouch! Kim Sunwoo!”_ he yell at the brown-haired boy in front of him, now laughing at his angry face.

“Changmin-hyung has been calling your name for the past 15 minutes without any response. I did what it had to be done” retorted while putting the last bit of food in Chanhee’s plate onto his mouth. The lately mentioned positioned his hand in the older’s shoulder.

“You’ve been acting so weird lately. It is…maybe…because of that guy over there?” said directing his finger to the older, who pointed at himself acting lost. Chanhee acted by instict, pinching one of his cheeks to stop his actions, making the other guy snort a curse.

“I think you hit a soft spot, hyung” laughed looking at both the guys fighting now in front of him. “Whatever is the reason, we should, for real, hang out today.”

“I can’t, i’m sorry.” Answered Chanhee, getting the confused gazes of his friends towards him.

A tall figure stood in front of the three, taking the older bag hanging at the back of his seat, and breaking the silence made after Chanhee words. “Shall we go now?”

Since that moment, Chanhee couldn’t stop the growing feelings towards the older. Maybe he’s fine, maybe, he’s way too fine.


End file.
